


love you forever

by morvendigby (hookedphantom)



Series: billie's lil berena fics (around or under 500 words) [1]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, I'm really sick, I'm so sorry if this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedphantom/pseuds/morvendigby
Summary: bernie and serena will love each other no matter what ok





	love you forever

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic just for my own enjoyment, because I'm sick, and because I think temple kisses are so wonderful and intimate and I wanted to write them. I hope it's ok as this is my first lil fic for Berena!

The look in Serena’s eyes told Bernie everything she needed to know. After a long day at work, Serena had opened the door, dropped everything, and flopped onto the couch. Bernie had wandered from the kitchen (where she had been attempting something in the microwave - how hard can it be?) over to her partner in the living room. 

Bernie climbed onto the couch, tucked her legs up, and wrapped an arm around Serena’s shoulders. Bernie could feel the tension leave Serena’s body as she exhaled and melted into the embrace. 

Bernie knew that there were good days and bad days. They had reached a point where it was almost always good days, and that Bernie always knew when it was a bad day. 

Serena had developed coping mechanisms, and was surprisingly strong, but the memory of her dead daughter would never truly leave, and thus, Serena would never truly be okay. 

And that was okay with Bernie. Bernie would always be there when Serena needed her, no matter the situation. That’s what love does to a person. 

Serena did not appear to be intending to move at any point in the near future. Bernie went back into the kitchen, poured two glasses of shiraz, and carried them back into the living room. She looked through their somewhat dismal stack of DVDs before deciding on Carol, both of their favourite film. Then she lifted two blankets from beside the couch, passing one glass of shiraz to Serena before resting back down beside her. She wrapped one blanket around both of their legs, then layered the second on top. 

It was then that Serena finally spoke. 

“Thank you.” 

Bernie pressed a kiss to Serena’s temple, half in her hair, then smiled softly. 

“I love you, Campbell, no matter what you need or when you need it. I’m always here and I always will be.” 

Bernie knew in her heart that would be true. Her life had never been as full as when Serena was in it, and she had never felt more love than she had for Serena. Serena was her purpose, her lifeline, her first port of call, her everything. 

They had promised in good times and bad, and Bernie intended to keep that promise to her dying day. She was so full of love and happiness, that nothing would change that. 

“I’m not sad because of Elinor, Bernie. Not today,” Serena whispered. “I’m going back to Holby tomorrow. I’m going to miss you.” 

Bernie’s smile turned into a sad one. “I will miss you too, Campbell. But nothing will change the way I feel about you, nothing will change our relationship.” 

Serena sighed contentedly. “You’re right. And we will return to one another in due time.” 

Soon after their brief exchange, Bernie felt the change of breathing against her chest which indicated that Serena had fallen into a deep sleep. Bernie’s smile grew once more, as she pressed a second kiss to her partner’s temple. 

They would never be ideal, but they would always have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! let me know what you thought by leaving me a comment!


End file.
